mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Apple Rose
when younger |coat = Pale, light grayish brown |cutie mark = |relatives = Granny Smith (cousin) Apple family |voice = Ashleigh Ball (English, S3E8) Shirley Millner (English, S8E5 and S9E5) Anna Sztejner (Polish) Carina Chereji (Romanian) Olga Shorokhova (Russian) When young: Anca Sigmirean (Romanian) Cynthia Chong (Latin American Spanish) Valentyna Sova (Ukrainian) |headercolor = #F5D3A8 |headerfontcolor = #DF6AB2}} Apple Rose is an elderly Earth pony and a member of the Apple family who first appears in the season three episode Apple Family Reunion. She is Granny Smith's favorite cousin.__TOC__ Production During Raise This Barn in Apple Family Reunion, Apple Rose was to have incidentally appeared young; this was caught by Tim Stuby. Depiction in the series Apple Rose appears in the season three episode Apple Family Reunion. Granny Smith first mentions her at the beginning of the episode when she shows Applejack and Apple Bloom a photo album of past reunions. In one flashback, she laughs at a young Granny when she tries to take up quilting. In another, she and Granny compete together in a seven-legged race. Though they trip over their own hooves and lose, they happily laugh it off. At the present day reunion, Apple Rose steps off a carriage after Candy Caramel Tooth, "Apple Squash" and "Red June", and she greets Granny Smith with a hug. During the reunion, she quilts—for a lengthy period of time—with Granny and Auntie Applesauce using sewing machines provided by Applejack. When Applejack's overeager reunion plans result in the destruction of Sweet Apple Acres' barn, Apple Rose takes part in the barn's reconstruction during the song Raise This Barn. She then appears in the family group photo in front of the finished barn, and she is last seen laughing with Granny Smith and Auntie Applesauce. The younger Apple Rose appears in flashback in The Perfect Pear. In Grannies Gone Wild, Apple Rose joins Granny Smith, Auntie Applesauce, and Goldie Delicious on their annual trip to Las Pegasus, during which she is revealed to be hard of hearing. In The Point of No Return, Apple Rose appears living at the Silver Stable Retirement Community. She also appears in attendance of Big McIntosh and Sugar Belle's wedding in The Big Mac Question. In The Last Problem, Apple Rose briefly appears in a group shot during The Magic of Friendship Grows. Other depictions IDW comics In , Apple Rose and the Golden Horseshoe Gals play Rainbow Dash's organized game of "extreme bingo". My Little Pony (mobile game) Apple Rose is a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game, added in the version 2.1 update. Her in-game description states, "Apple Rose is a pony whose nose knows where to go for the best apples in Equestria -- Sweet Apple Acres, of course!" Merchandise Enterplay trading card series 2 #18, a card of Auntie Applesauce & Apple Rose, lists her name with a trademark symbol and gives her the part of the description, "When it comes to her cousins, Granny's favorite is definitely Apple Rose. Would they still be competing in the seven-legged race every reunion if they weren't over the age limit? You bet your hot diggity derriere!" Apple Rose appears on WeLoveFine's fan-designed "Apple Family Portrait" art print. Quotes Gallery See also * References es:Apple Rose pl:Apple Rose ru:Эппл Роуз Category:Elders Category:Supporting characters Category:Apple family Category:Eyewear wearers